


motivation

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boypussy, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: They're in a pandemic, Taeyong gets bored easily (it's really not his fault), and Johnny's a little too busy for an attention deprived Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	motivation

**Author's Note:**

> not the a/b/o fic i mentioned that im working on but ty has a vagina and if this makes you uncomfortable in ANY way, please do not proceed.
> 
> i also wrote this in like,, three hours so forgive me if it's bad. not beta-ed and i didnt proof read. enjoy??

It's not Taeyong's fault that he gets bored so easily. In his defense, he had been home the whole day and had busied himself with house chores, keeping the apartment clean and presentable. That, and because he can't exactly leave the house much now that they're in a pandemic.

His online classes had mostly been in the morning and when he isn't on the chair trying his hardest to pay attention instead of watching videos on his phone, Taeyong had cooked, cleaned, watered the plants and bothered Johnny. 

Johnny, on the other hand, has had classes back to back the whole day today, dragging on to even after dinner and Taeyong is growing increasingly annoyed. He's on the couch, trying to watch whatever that's showing on the TV while stealing glances back at Johnny, who's been seated at their dining table, doing an apparently important presentation.

He sighs, resting his chin onto the heel of his palm as he tries to focus on the show, except every time Johnny speaks, Taeyong would turn to look at his boyfriend longingly, hoping Johnny would notice and actually look his way. He doesn't, of course; Taeyong doesn't blame him but it doesn't make him feel any better. 

Another fifteen minutes passes of his sighing and not sitting still, turning every which way to get Johnny's attention. He's attention deprived and he wants kisses. He really wants kisses but he doesn't know how much longer Johnny's session is going to be. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning at the TV like it's wronged him.

Eventually, Taeyong decides he should take matters into his own hands. It's only right; he'd only get what he wants if he works for it. He gets off the couch and glances over at Johnny, whose eyes flickered to him momentarily before his focus is back on the screen of his laptop, nodding at whatever his lecturer might be saying. 

Taeyong heads into the kitchen, opens the fridge to pop an ice cube into his mouth and lets it melt even though he wants to start chewing on it. He knows it's bad for his teeth but it's become a bad habit and he kind of want a repeat of what happened a couple weeks ago with Johnny. Johnny might get caught by his classmates but oh well.

Once the ice cube is smaller, Taeyong crunches it down and shivers at the way the cold zings his teeth. His mouth feels cold now and he doesn't waste time doing what he planned to do. It sounds stupid if he thinks about it and maybe it looked believable and easy in porn but he's gotta try.

Johnny is too focused in the class; Taeyong knows it's important to him but he hasn't had a proper rest today. Besides, he probably needs the energy anyway. It's part of Taeyong's role as his kind and loving boyfriend to motivate him and what's better than getting on his knees for Johnny?

Their dining table is a four-seater, so there's plenty of space for Taeyong to crawl underneath it. Luckily Johnny's seated a little further off the edge of the table, legs spread, sweats curled around his beautiful, meaty, muscled thighs. 

Taeyong's tiny stature allows him the ease of slipping himself between chairs and situating himself between Johnny's spread thighs. Johnny only notices when he brushes a hand over his ankle, looking down at him with a frown and a confused expression but not getting to speak since he's in class. Taeyong giggles, fingers hooking into the waistband of Johnny's sweatpants to tug it down.

He hears a soft tap on the keyboard of Johnny's laptop and assumes Johnny had turned his mic off when he speaks, "Baby, what are you doing? I'm in class."

"You have been since after lunch," Taeyong huffs but he pays no attention to Johnny's concerned face and instead palms over his boyfriend's crotch, where it's filling up pretty quickly. "I just want to keep you motivated, baby. I'm allowed, right? I want your cock in my mouth."

Johnny laughs a little nervously, obviously trying to keep a neutral expression so no one in his class would know what is going on between his legs and Taeyong takes it as green light when he lifts his hips briefly, just enough to let Taeyong tug his sweatpants down. His cock is only half hard but Taeyong doubts it'd take long for it to fill up.

He smiles up at his boyfriend, almost innocently and gestures for Johnny to pay attention to his lecturer. He curls his fingers around the base of Johnny's shaft, licking kittenish swipes at the tip and giggling when Johnny gasps. The cold must have surprised him but the shudder that visibly runs through him tells Taeyong he likes it. 

Taeyong continues to give the tip tiny licks, fingers stroking along the veiny shaft and humming as it slowly fills up, growing into its full length when erect. His mouth waters just at the sight and he tries not to picture being fucked into the floor because this is about Johnny, this is for Johnny.

Johnny clears his throat, clearly having a hard time focusing on the class and Taeyong only realized his turn for the presentation is coming up when he starts to speak. His mic is probably turned on again but it doesn't deter Taeyong from doing what he'd set out to do.

He spits onto the fat tip, using his hand to smear the substance all along the lengthy girth and moving his fingers in a twisting motion, making sure his palm rubs over the slit when he pulls a corkscrewing move around the tip. Johnny flinches, leg kicking out in reflex and the movement must have unplugged the earphones he had on because now Taeyong could hear voices from the computer.

One of them asks if Johnny is okay and he watches as Johnny clears his throat and nods his head with a nervous laugh. Amused, Taeyong makes sure to continue spitting onto the shaft until Johnny is dripping with saliva and his own precum that leaks from the slit. 

Taeyong pumps his cock with expert, quick flicks of his wrist, moaning softly at the sight of Johnny's cock standing red and angry in his fist. He bites onto his lower lip to keep from being too loud and adds his other hand to pump and twist along the shaft. He's so wet between his legs it's becoming almost uncomfortable but he returns his focus on giving Johnny the pleasure he deserves. 

Johnny's hand is balled into a fist and occasionally his face would nearly bliss out until he remembers he's still in the class. Taeyong takes this time to close his mouth around the fat tip, taking him inch by inch down his throat and he gags when Johnny accidentally bucks upwards.

His eyes water as he pulls away with a gasp but the gagging only made him wetter and he fights off the urge to slip his hand between his own legs and play with his clit. Instead he takes Johnny back into his mouth, gagging once again before he picks up a steady pace of bobbing his head, each squelching slide of Johnny's cock down his throat bouncing off the walls of their apartment. It's so filthy and hot, Taeyong feels like a dirty little slut for getting this wet.

"Hey, Johnny? You sure you're okay? You don't look so good." Someone asks, voice a little muffled.

Johnny feigns confusion, frowning a little bit. "I'm good. Yeah, everything's- Good. Really good."

It's only when Taeyong deepthroats him that Johnny mutters a quiet  _ 'give me a second',  _ taps on the mute mic button and shoves Taeyong off his cock before he slips out of his chair. He isn't gentle as he pulls Taeyong up from under the table, making sure they're not in the camera frame when he presses Taeyong against the table with a hand around his throat.

"God, you're testing me, aren't you?" Johnny scolds him, eyes on Taeyong's glistening mouth and Taeyong smiles and giggles, moaning only when Johnny kisses him hard. 

Johnny licks into his mouth feverishly, squeezing at his throat and pressing his knee between his legs and right against his crotch. Taeyong whines, rolling his hips down pathetically and Johnny only pulls back so he could lift Taeyong onto the edge of the table. He gasps when Johnny spreads his thighs apart roughly, cheeks burning and Johnny doesn't hesitate to rip his flimsy panties off.

Taeyong shudders as Johnny swipes the pad of his thumb over his clit, collecting his slick before he makes tiny circles onto his nub. "You're this wet from sucking cock? You're pathetic. And desperate too, huh? You couldn't wait until I was done?"

"No," Taeyong whined again, wanting to close his legs if not for the way Johnny is forcing them apart. "Please, I just wanna make you feel good. I couldn't help it."

"Slut," Johnny murmurs and Taeyong shudders at the shame he feels coursing down his spine. Johnny's degrading words never fail to make it feel so good. "You want cock so fucking bad then you'll get cock, but you don't get to cum until I say you could. Is that understood?"

Taeyong nods eagerly, "Yes! Yes, I understand. P-please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please fuck me, daddy," Taeyong moans, squirming, desperate to be filled. "Baby wants daddy to fuck him hard."

In a way, he already sees it coming; Johnny loves the term and he especially loves it when Taeyong refers to himself as the third person. Still, he cries out when Johnny pierces into his cunt without loosening him up first, using only his slick to easily slide into his channel.

He presses Taeyong down onto his back, hand around his throat to pin him down and then he almost immediately begins pounding into Taeyong's squelching pussy. His pace and force are brutal, hips snapping hard against Taeyong's bottom and his toes curl every time Johnny finds his spot.

"Oh my god, daddy- Daddy… Fuck!" Taeyong sobs, body jostling back with each thrust that Johnny delivers and his eyes roll back when pleasure consumes him entirely.

Johnny's already close from Taeyong sucking him off and his thrusts are faltering, growing sloppy from how wet Taeyong is and he'd released Taeyong's throat to press his palm onto Taeyong's belly. Taeyong watches as Johnny moans.

"You take my cock so well, baby," Johnny murmurs, "Look how your stomach is bulging from my cock. Fuck."

Taeyong whines, lifting his head to look at the way Johnny's blunt tip bulges against the wall of his belly and it's so hot Taeyong is crying because he's not allowed to cum. He sobs, tears falling down his temples and he's so, so close.

"Please- 'M gonna cum. Daddy, please let me cum!"

Johnny doesn't say anything as he continues to ram into Taeyong's cunt but he doesn't stop Taeyong either. He fucks deep into him and the moment he lands a spank down onto Taeyong's clit, Taeyong is cumming, pulling back with a cry as he squirts all over Johnny's cock. 

His boyfriend helps him ride it out by rubbing at his clit before he re-enters, not holding back as he chases after his own orgasm with quick, shallow thrusts and then he's pulling out and cumming with a grunt, spilling all over Taeyong's abused pussy. 

It's quiet save for their heavy breathing and Taeyong moans as he watches Johnny push his release into him. His thighs quake as Johnny rubs his swollen tip between his folds, right over his nub and he whines and pushes Johnny off when the oversensitivity takes over.

Johnny's the first one to laugh and Taeyong couldn't help the grin forming on his lips, allowing his boyfriend to pull him up. Johnny kisses him, soft and slow, distracting him from how dirty and sweaty he feels. 

"I should not pay attention to you once in a while if it means you'd get this bold," Johnny laughs against his mouth. "You're so hot. And so pretty. And all mine."

Taeyong giggles, kissing Johnny again before he wraps his arms around Johnny's neck and whispers quietly. "Take me to shower. I'm gross. You're gross."

Johnny only rolled his eyes and carries Taeyong into their shared bedroom and then the shower, his laptop forgotten. They clean up quickly because Taeyong is getting tired, spending nearly two minutes under the showerhead half asleep against Johnny's chest while his boyfriend gets shampoo off his hair. 

By the time he's dressed and climbed into bed, Taeyong is only barely awake, his cheek pressed against Johnny's shoulder and he opens his eyes when Johnny cusses.

"What's wrong?" He asks and struggles keeping his eyes open as Johnny shows him the text message he'd gotten from his friend Jaehyun. 

_ Dude, your mic wasn't turned off or something? You bet your ass everyone in class heard what we shouldn't have. _

Johnny hides his faca under his forearm and Taeyong fails to laugh as he buries his face into Johnny's neck, laying kisses onto his skin in his way of an apology. Johnny will survive. They'd probably think he sounded hot anyway, and then it'll be Taeyong's turn to get possessive.

What comes around, goes around. Is that how the saying goes?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
